


On Late Nights

by Daquachan



Series: In the eyes of a bowtruckle [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gramander, M/M, Slight Smut, i know it's not everyone's cup of tea, pickett is not a pervert, tried taking this to the mature side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daquachan/pseuds/Daquachan
Summary: Pickett wakes up to some strange sounds in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third story, this time on the mature side. I hope you like it.

It was the perfect time to be asleep. It was the middle of the night, and the usually quiet streets of New York were a tad less noisy than they were during daytime. The temperature was just right, not too hot nor too cold, reaching the perfect in between balance that a healthy bowtruckle like him could appreciate. He was also dead tired from having spent the day running around, distracting himself from an overall boring day. So, one would think that falling asleep would be easy, right?

Wrong.

To start off, he did fall asleep for an hour or two, so it’s not like he didn’t get any shut eye at all. But when Pickett started hearing strange noises coming from his companion’s bed, his eyes flew open. His tiny body sprung up from the small bed accommodated on the bedside table, one that Newt built for him so that he would not get trampled on in his sleep. He’d rather sleep atop of his human but alas, it was for the best that he stayed at night in his bed for his own good.

That isn’t the point. The point is that he could hear some strange sounds which sounded a lot like Newt, groaning in something akin to pain.

He looked towards the direction of his companion’s bed, squinting his eyes as he tried to see in the darkness. At times like these he wished he had night vision, the dark doing a good job hiding away his companion’s figure.

Now that the grogginess somewhat went away, he could hear better, and wasn’t that Percy’s voice too? They were both in pain? That’s not good. If they were both hurt then how were they going to take care of each other? He would have to start playing nurse to both of them.

“Right there,” he heard Newt groaning out, following by heavy breathing and, what was he talking about? He didn’t get what was there.

Perhaps it was an antidote for the ailment he and Percy were suffering for. If that’s the case, Pickett would be more than happy to get if for them. But if Newt had pointed to where it was, he couldn’t see it. Not in this darkness.

He would have to get closer.

He maneuvers around the bedside table, making sure not to knock over any valuables as he reached the small rope Newt had tied down from his bed to Pickett’s for whenever the bowtruckle felt lonely. As he was crossing over the rope, getting closer to both his humans, he started getting a clear view of what was going on.

Locked together in the most intimate embrace, Newt was splayed on the bed, legs hooked around the older man’s waist and hands gripping his back to get some sort of grounding. His head was thrown back, letting out a moan as the man between his legs plummeted into him, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead from the heat of their bodies intertwined.

“Hn,” he could tell that Newt was doing his best not to make any sound considering the circumstances, but as the other continued plunging into him in that relentless pace, it was getting harder to do so. “Please.”

“I’m almost--” Percy slowed his pace a bit, aiming better and harder, each thrust leaving an impact, and he couldn’t help but be amazed at the way Newt practically melted into Percy and…

Oh…

They weren’t hurt. They were mating. 

His companion and his mate were mating right in front of him.

If he could turn red, he was sure his whole body would’ve changed colors by now. Mating was something private, something that should stay only between mates. They shouldn’t be doing it there where anyone (he) could see.

Percy had unlocked Newt’s legs from his waist, holding them as he delivered his final thrusts. Newt was the first to lose control, leaving red marks along the upper back of his mate as strings of white spurted out of his manhood, biting his lips to prevent the scream that was threatening to escape.

The older man wasn’t doing better. Seeing his mate in that state became too much for him, and with one final thrust he came undone, milking himself all he could inside his lover. Once done he pulled back, earning a whine from Newt at the sudden feeling of emptiness. No words were exchanged, both trying to recover their breath after their activities.

Gathering the red-haired man into his arms, Percy caressed his companion’s hair, pulling Newt’s body closer to his own without any more carnal desire. Now that they were done with that, all they wanted was to just… be together. To hold each other for the night, forgetting the problems that the day brings, relaxing and enjoying themselves as much as they could.

Pickett swallowed, feeling like an intruder as he witnesses the personal scene. He shouldn’t have noticed anything in the first place.

He should be mad at them for acting that way in front of him, even though they think he’s asleep, but he isn’t. He knows it’s normal for mates to want to consummate their love and it’s no use denying basic needs. The two obviously fit each other and who was he to complain about that? 

That doesn’t mean he wanted to see them like that again. Ever. It will take weeks to get the image of his companion in that compromising situation. He doesn’t know how he was going to look at Newt or Percy in the eyes tomorrow.

But seeing them now, together like two puzzle pieces that fit to perfection, it made his heart go warm. As long as they were happy, he was happy.

Leaving the couple alone, he went back to bed, closing his eyes and hoping to fall asleep now that it was completely quiet, lulling himself with the sound of both his human’s soft breathing.

~o~

“I wasn’t aware that bowtruckles were prone to have voyeuristic tendencies, Newt.”

Pickett let out an undignified chirp. One of these days he was going to punch Percy so hard that it’s going to hurt. He better wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case, I use Percy instead of Percival because this is Pickett's POV. Just decided to announce that in case it irked somebody who prefers reading the full name.


End file.
